


Let's Get It: III

by luoyingu



Series: war, peace, and sex in between [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deception, Drinking, Drug Use, Film Director Jaehyun, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Oral, Smut, Stripper AU, Student Taeyong, THIS WORK WILL BE DELETED SOON, but its here, but yeah here it isssss enjoy, i teared up a lil writing the end it's really over y'all :(((, this is the last fucking part lmao i can't do this anymore, this was looooong overdue, this was more about plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingu/pseuds/luoyingu
Summary: "I can take your pain away."insp. by donutman x kidd king: how to love[PART THREE of So Baby If You Fine Hit My Line, Hit My Line]





	Let's Get It: III

**Author's Note:**

> note: if you wanna understand half the plot you can click the series name and it'll take you to stories one and two. don't want you to be confused!!
> 
> this was way overdue i'm sorry for some reason since this was the last part i wanted to make it really good and i hope you all like it thank you all for bein on this ride this AU has given me cause I appreciate all your nice comments they make me happy and...enjoy!
> 
> (sorry for grammatical errors, but you all already knew that)

Jaehyun was sitting at his computer desk, looking through various photos he had stored on his phone. He was going as far back as months ago so he could see what he wanted to delete. Japan was getting increasingly boring with each passing day, and he kept praying that this goddamn movie would get finished so he could go back to Seoul. He kept looking and paused on photos he took of Taeyong stripping. He wouldn't lie and say he missed seeing him work the pole like that; he was so alluring and mysterious. Jaehyun knew him inside out now. He sighed.

He and Taeyong had been talking for a while, but somewhere in his increasing work, and Taeyong's demanding medical track, they just lost time. Jaehyun concludes it's been three months since the last time they talked fully. They texted each other sometimes when they had a free break, but the time zones were weird, and when one texted, the other would likely be asleep and wouldn't see it until the next morning.

He stood up and opened the door to the apartment he, Yuta, Johnny, and Taeil shared. He knew Taeil was asleep, for he had gotten drunk last night (presumably with gin; he really needed to try a new beverage) and passed out in pain, not leaving his room. Good. He assumed Johnny and Yuta had gone on a food run; they were up until the asscrack of dawn trying to figure out the best way to make a scene cost the least amount of money. There was no way in hell Jaehyun's company was gonna spend more money than they had. That was a one-way ticket to debt.

Jaehyun closed his door quietly and reached under the mattress for the bottle of lube he kept. He knew he could at least wait until Taeil got up to go out later in the day, but he couldn't help himself. He uncapped the top, it making a loud clicking noise. He physically cringed, and he almost laughed at how he was acting like a child. He squeezed some of the cold lube on his hands, and he instinctively wanted to warm it up. But, he took off his basketball shorts and his boxers leaving him completely naked, seeing as how he wasn't wearing a shirt. He quickly stood up and locked the door (remembering to clean the lube off of the handle later) and settled himself on his bed.

He imagined Taeyong hovering above him. Sweet Taeyong. He imagined the planes of his face, his eyes, his lips. He imagined Taeyong looking at him with that  **look** ; the one where he had his eyes opened and Jaehyun would bet his life Taeyong was going to come. Jaehyun began to stroke himself and hissed a little at the cold because that lube had been sitting untouched for months on end. It had been months. It was almost rounding close to a year. Jaehyun began to stroke faster, puffing out little groans here and there. His mind wandered and he began to think of Jae-Kwang. He shuddered. Jae-Kwang wasn't anything close to Taeyong. His lips didn't feel anything like Taeyong's. 

Jaehyun bucked his hips up with pleasure when he remembered of how well Taeyong had taken him. How the boy cried out his name. Jaehyun wanted to fuck him into the sheets for hours on end, but Taeyong was blissed out and tired when they had finished. Besides, Jaehyun didn't even want to push it. He remembers how Taeyong stroked him in the shower; how rough but good the slick was. Jaehyun cries out faster than he can register, and spurts of white decorate his abdomen. He strokes himself through it, and gives out little whimpers here and there. The pooling heat was leaving, and Jaehyun desperately wished it was Taeyong's hand and not his own. He slumped even more in to his bed (if that was possible) and sighed. He missed Taeyong. He wondered if he was happy. Jaehyun wasn't all that happy. Jaehyun sighs and grabs a napkin to clean himself off. He sits back into his computer chair, basking in all his glory while still feeling temporary peace post-orgasm. He watched a video he had taken of Taeyong stripping. 

The camera shakes slightly, and Jaehyun notes it's bad camera work. He slips on his glasses and runs his hands through is curly brown-red hair. He keeps looking and sees that Taeyong left the camera.

 **How drunk was I?**  Jaehyun wonders as the camera just stays in the same place, slightly wobbly. Then, slender hands turn the camera around. He sees Taeyong, sweating, covered in glitter, and his silver hair sticking up in places. Taeyong's thighs look enticing in his short black shorts, and his chest was a shower of sparkle as always. Taeyong's nails were painted (Jaehyun had never noticed until now) a black color and Taeyong smiles.

"Keep your eyes on me, baby." He says into the camera, and then he can hear himself laugh. Taeyong chuckles, and walks away. The video soon ends afterwards. Jaehyun sits back and sighs. He misses Taeyong. Jaehyun wasn't gonna cry; that's not how he worked. He looked downwards and realized he was still naked. He slipped back on his clothes and snuck into the hiding place he had behind some boxes of equipment they had stored away in Jaehyun's closet. He pulls out a bag and reaches into it, not really caring what he gets this time.

He pulls out a drug tab, and it has three wacky drawn yellow elephants laughing on it. He sighs and places the tab on his tongue, the tab quickly dissolving. He looks back into the bag and sees that was his last tab. He had grams of white powder, and an assortment of different colored tablets. He tsked and put the bag back in it's hiding place.

It wasn't enough. The tabs tripped him out the most. They helped him forget. As his vision began to swim a few moments later, he laughed out loud for no particular reason.

Taeil pretended he didn't know what Jaehyun was doing behind closed doors.

* * *

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

 

* * *

 

Taeyong smiled. He was a senior now, and he was ready to get his Bachelor's degree. Winwin, Doyoung, Mark, and Haechan walked alongside of him out of Ajou University. All their classes had let up, and they were free to do whatever they pleased. 

"Me and Mark are gonna go and get something at the coffee shop. Anyone else wanna come?" Winwin scoffed.

"Who wants to accompany you both on your date? Lame!" Doyoung flicked Winwin on the forehead and grabbed Mark's hand. Mark laughed and Haechan bid them farewell. Taeyong laughed and waved while Winwin whined at a retreating Doyoung rubbing his forehead.

"He's sucha asshole! I'll beat his ass in front of Mark, just wait!" Haechan and Taeyong laughed.

"Yeah. Sure." Haechan said with little confidence. Taeyong's phone began to ring and he saw it was Ten. 

"I'll catch you guys later!" Taeyong said, waving. Winwin and Haechan nodded and said goodbye, walking towards Haechan's car. Taeyong answered the call.

"Hey, fool!" He said happily. Ten was silent for a few seconds. "What's up?" Taeyong asked, wondering what was happening.

"Meet me at Seujoy's Diner now. We need to talk." Taeyong confirmed he would meet him and hung up promptly. Taeyong caught a bus and rode to the street the Diner was on. Walking through the doors, he heard the friendly ting of bell, but it did nothing to settle his nerves. He saw Ten in the back, his hair still slicked up and black. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some obscene band on it, gray sweats, and Converse. Taeyong had on a blue sweater, khaki fitted jeans, and nice shoes. He had a mini-presentation to give to his professor, so he dressed for the part. His black trench coat tied the whole look together. He sat on the other side of the booth, and he faced Ten.

"So. What's up?" Taeyong asked, mildly worried about what Ten would say.

"He's back." Ten said. Taeyong stilled, the blood rushing to his ears. 

_He's back?_

"Yoonoh?" Ten nodded. 

"That ain't all. Poor guy almost OD'd in Japan." Taeyong felt like throwing up. He could never be able to deliver news so calm like Ten could. What the hell happened in Japan?

"Where is he now? Can I see him?" Ten shrugs.

"Some dude named Johnny contacted me because another guy named Yuta was too busy dealing with him. They said you can go to his house to find out though." Taeyong stood up abruptly.

"See you later, Ten. Tell everyone I said hi." Ten nodded and Taeyong rushed out, hoping he could catch a taxi.

"Wait!" Ten shouted. "You forgot your food! I don't wanna pay for two meals!" 

* * *

Taeyong trembled with uncertainty walking up the stairs to Jaehyun's big house. He hadn't been here in a long time. Taeyong knocked on the door. A lot had changed in a year.

A woman with a hell of a body answered the door. Taeyong gulped.

"We got another twink here, Taeil!" She shouted. Taeyong gasped and pushed her out of the way.

"Oh my god, Yuta!" Taeyong shouted, mildly offended by the woman. He shot her daggers and she cowered a little.

Yuta came rushing down the steps.

"Oh, hey Taeyong. Thank god you're here. Jaehyun has been...he should be better now. You can go up to his room." Taeyong walked up the winding staircase to Jaehyun's room. Jaehyun had his curly hair pulled up into a mess of a ponytail, and he was shirtless. Jaehyun had a cut on his back, and Taeyong wondered how much he actually knew about him.

"Jae?" Taeyong said quietly. Jaehyun turned and looked at Taeyong. He didn't say anything, he just looked at him. Taeyong put his bag down and stood still. Jaehyun crossed the imaginary line they both drew between themselves with the distance and enveloped Taeyong into his arms.

"Why didn't you call me more? Texted me more? What happened? What the fuck are you doing in Japan that made you-"

"Shhhh..." Jaehyun says, kissing the top of Taeyong's hair. His hair was still dyed silver. He sighed in content.

"Just let me hold you. Please." Taeyong held him tight. Jaehyun faced Taeyong and dipped in for a kiss. It was slow and sensual; the kiss made Taeyong's knees wobble. Taeyong had stayed loyal the whole time, even though people made advances. With Jaehyun almost dying he didn't know what to think.

Jaehyun swiped his tongue over Taeyong's bottom lip and he visibly shivered. How they both had missed this. Jaehyun cupped his hands over Taeyong's ass and Taeyong smiled into the kiss.

"Let's get to business, huh?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong giggled while slipping off his sweater. And they took their time. There was no rush. Taeyong was sweet and compliant while Jaehyun was a steady rock. Their bodies moved like the waves in the ocean; sometimes rough but always with a gentleness that couldn't be explained. 

The whole time though, Taeyong was worried. Even when he came and only saw Jaehyun and sweat and stars he was worried. Jaehyun wasn't telling him things and he was upset about this fact. He hated that he always had to go to Yuta as a source for all things Jaehyun.

Taeyong curled into Jaehyun's heat afterwards. Jaehyun thread his hands through Taeyong's hair. Taeyong sighed in content.

"How do you think your movie'll do?" Taeyong asked. Jaehyun laughed bitterly.

"I think it'll do well. I hope so anyway. I poured all my talent into that movie. It's so fucking cliche but people love cliche." Taeyong nodded.

"I love cliche." Taeyong said, drawing abstract patterns on Jaehyun's chest.

"Yeah. You sap." Jaehyun said, chuckling. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun.

"Are you okay? Like, please tell me what happened? Why did you almost OD?" Jaehyun sighed.

"I missed you. It became clear that I didn't know what to do. I used to have a problem with drugs and I slipped. I'm sorry."  Taeyong wanted to cry. He would have never known.

"Well, you're going to rehab and therapy, right? I'm here now. With you." Jaehyun nodded and kissed Taeyong's hand.

"Yeah. You are." 

Jaehyun tried not to let it show on his face that he was lying through his teeth.

* * *

If Winwin hated anyone, (and he's a very happy reasonable person) it had to be Jae-Kwang. He heard the boy's high pitched voice going on about how he had a "rich sugar daddy" like everyone hadn't heard the story before.

"I'm gonna snap his ugly neck." Winwin muttered, munching on an apple. Haechan was pulling something out of his backpack.

"Dude. He's annoying as hell and he's probably lying. Just ignore him." But he couldn't.

Nah...somethin don't sit right with me about him." Winwin hopped out of his seat and walked towards Jae-Kwang and the posse he had created.

"Winwin!" Jae-Kwang shouted, smiling. Winwin inwardly cringed but smiled back anyway.

"What's up? Heard you had a..." Jae-Kwang gave Winwin a once-over and Winwin felt bile rise.

"Sugar daddy? He was rich alright. But then he had to leave! Japan, can you believe!' Winwin stilled.

"Japan?" Jae-Kwang nodded.

"He had to wrap up a movie he was doing." Winwin almost decked Jae-Kwang in the face, and it wasn't even his fault. 

"What was the guy's name?" Jae-Kwang smirked.

"Jung Yoonoh. Or Jaehyun. Look him up on the internet." 

Winwin hastily walked back to his seat and filled Haechan in on the details.

"We have to tell Taeyong!" Haechan said, frowning. Winwin sighed.

"He could have broken it off with him. Or not. We don't know. I do know we need to tell Doyoung because he's the most sensible out of the three of us." Winwin said. Haechan nodded.

"We'll catch him after class."

And catch him they did. Doyoung gasped. 

"So...wait. He could have broken up with him before Japan. Let's have hope in the guy, alright? We don't say a word to Taeyong until we find out more information on this. Who can we ask?" Winwin perks up.

"We could ask one of Taeyong's friends who's also friends with Jaehyun! It wouldn't be that hard, right?" Haechan nodded.

"Hopefully not. We need to find out the truth. I can't see Taeyong get hurt." 

Doyoung hoped Jaehyun hadn't dearly fucked anything up.

* * *

Jaehyun had dodged rehab again with another excuse. But this time, Taeil was hot on his tail. 

"Where the fuck are you going? The National Rehabilitation Center isn't on this side of town." Jaehyun bit his lip and sighed. He was busted.

"Look. I'm going to get some coffee, and then i'm heading there, alright?" Taeil frowned and whipped out his flask. Jaehyun could smell the familiar scent of gin and he chuckled darkly.

"You're lying." Taeil stated, taking a swig from the flask.

"You really have no fucking right to get onto me when you drink like you're drinking water." Taeil spit on the ground.

"What i'm doing isn't killing me. I drink in moderation."

"Moderation my ass! Why haven't you gone yet? You're a fucking drunk!" Taeil's face scrunched up in anger.

"Look, you  _fuckshit,_ I can do what I want because what i'm doing isn't harming anyone but myself. You? You almost  _killed_ yourself. You need help to cope with your emotions and your addiction and I  _don't._ You don't see me fucking up shit just because i'm emotionally constipated! Now, go to the damn meeting or I'm gonna tell on you _and_ whoop your ass." 

Jaehyun showed up thirty minutes late, but he showed up anyway. His therapist was a lady named Lee Sungmin. She had cute black bangs, and Jaehyun sighed.

"So, Jung Yoonoh. You're a semi-famous movie director who owns his own company, is openly gay and has a boyfriend, had to leave Korea for Japan, and almost OD'd because he missed his boyfriend. You've also had problems with drugs in the past." Jaehyun almost left the building.

"I don't need a goddamn synapsis of my life. Just help me. I'm only doing this because of my friends. One's a hardass, one's a damn mother, another one's a drunk, and one's my boyfriend." Sungmin smiled.

"Alright. That was more for me than for you. Now, tell me. Why do you love Taeyong?" Jaehyun's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Sungmin repeated her question. 

"Why do you love Taeyong?" Jaehyun gulped.

"He's beautiful. He's everything I wish I was. I know I worked hard, but I mean, I still had money and..." Sungmin looked at Jaehyun.

"And?"

"And my- my parents accepted me for being gay. His didn't. He's literally had to build himself up from the bottom, and I had support. He had no one. I...I want to be someone he can be proud of. He's everything I want and need. I need him like I need oxygen, and that sounds fucking young adult romance book-ish, but it's true." Sungmin smiled wide. Jaehyun thought she looked like a cat.

"We're getting somewhere."

After two hours, Jaehyun was instructed to do several things to help curb his addiction. He also ended up getting a journal that Sungmin asked him to write in.

"Write your feelings in here. Anything you feel, anything you write it down. Don't turn to your old ways. You're back in Korea now, and even if you don't want to write anything down, reach out to me, Taeyong, or anyone else you care about. Take care of yourself. Be the person that Taeyong would want you to be. Make him proud." 

Jaehyun would make him proud.

* * *

 Johnny sipped on a fruity drink in  _Orcas_ while sighing. He kinda missed the times he would see Jaehyun sitting here with him, literally paying no attention to nothing but Taeyong. Johnny could see a change in Jaehyun ever since they came to Korea. Japan didn't do him, or  _any_ of them good.

Yeah, working on the set was a blast, but they all missed Korea. Japanese wasn't that easy of a language for any of them to learn, and when it came to budgets, they were always cutting it really close. 

Nayoung came around and did her expected striptease and Johnny ate that shit up. After she was finished, Johnny was about to leave the club when she caught him. She was still in her outfit, so Johnny didn't know where he was supposed to look. 

"So, you're here to stay? I would like to take you out for coffee sometime." Johnny was suprised. 

"Sure. But I'm gonna pay." Nayoung flushed.

"I just asked you out?" Johnny nodded.

"I know. But I wanna do that for you. So, I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Nayoung nodded albeit confused. Johnny smiled at her.

She was too cute.

* * *

Jaehyun lapped up all of Taeyong's come for a second time. Taeyong kept whining because of overstimulation, but Jaehyun wasn't giving a fuck. He was on cloud nine; things were finally going his way.  _Be Still, My Love_ was getting nominated for an award, and the awards show was in a week. Jaehyun had already asked if Taeyong would come with him, and Taeyong agreed readily.

"Please, Jaehyun..I just..I-" Jaehyun silenced him with a kiss. They went at it for a few more hours (Taeyong was going to be  _really_ fucking sore) and they both plopped down on the bed. Taeyong was smiling like an idiot, and Jaehyun was pretty sure he was too. Jaehyun's phone buzzed, and he reached over Taeyong to get it (with grumbling from Taeyong, of course). 

 

_jae-kwang: hey, i got another gram and i saw from online that you're back in korea. do you wanna divy it up?_

 

Jaehyun almost choked on his spit. How could he forget? He didn't necessarily drop Jae-Kwang, but he guessed the boy would have been able to take a hint from him never answering his messages anymore. Jaehyun already had a sinking feeling in his gut. Jae-Kwang was gonna be someone hard to shake off.

"Oh my god, Yoonoh! Who is it? Just text them back later, let's go to sleep." Jaehyun was anything but tired now. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering in different scenarios where they all end with Taeyong leaving him again. He couldn't take it one time, what makes him think he could take it a second time?

He had to nip this shit in the bud right away. He'd do it the next day.

* * *

"Finally! Taeyong came back to see us!" Somi said, pinching Taeyong on the arm. He hissed in pain, and swatted at her. Sohye smiled and gave Taeyong a bone-crushing hug, and Nayoung slapped him on his back. Yoojung brought the pasteries she baked, and Taeyong knew he was about to eat good.

They all dug in, Ten and Woohyuk missing. He frowned while eating.

"Where's Ten and Woohyuk?" Mina looked at Chaeyeon. Taeyong caught something there, but he didn't say anything.

"They're in a meeting with some people." Doyeon said, speaking for both of them. Sejeong looked at all three of them with an unreadable expression, and Taeyong just wanted to blow their whole damn parade, but Somi butted in.

"So, how are things going with you and Jaehyun? We all knew he was rich, but we didn't know he made  _Be Still, My Love!_ That movie series has Nam Joo Hyuk in it!" Yeonjung laughed.

"He's my fucking husband. I've seen him come in  _Orcas_ once or twice. Yoojung got him every time, though." Yoojung smiled cheekily, and Taeyong laughed.

"He's amazing. We just- we work so well together, and I know he has his problems, but he's the one. I love being with him, and I know he really cares about me. And I care about him." Sejeong put her hands over her heart.

"You guys are so cute together! I wish I had someone!" Taeyong patted her thigh.

"You're a beautiful girl. You'll find a good person." Sejeong smiled.

"Thanks Tae. We miss you here." Mina nodded. Jieqiong looked like she was going to cry.

"When I first started working here, I didn't know anyone. Everyone was really busy, and I understood that. You really helped me feel comfortable here, Taeyong. You were someone I could depend on. I felt so...I can't place a name on it, but you helped me coped with this job. I was talked about at my day job, and it was nerve-wracking. You've helped me more than you know. You've helped all of us. You're my inspiration. You did what you needed to do to make your dreams come true, and I'm going to do the same thing." Taeyong hadn't realized tears were rolling down his face until Jieqiong was finished. He wiped them away and smiled.

"I'll keep coming back. You all know you can still call me if you need help with anything." Doyeon piped up.

"Come back and do a show! A one time show! It's been a year and some months since you've done a show! Make it like an encore one-night show!" Chaeyeon smacks Doyeon's shoulder in glee and nods.

"Yeah! Please?" Taeyong looked at all the girls and he was slowly caving. They all had cute pouts on their lips and he sighed.

"I'll think about it! I can make no promises! I graduate soon, so I might as well try before I step into my professional career." Chungha bites into another pastery.

"You better do it. We have a shit ton of glitter, and no one uses glitter like you."

* * *

Ten and Woohyuk knew Taeyong was coming over, so they had the girls talk to them while they talked to Doyoung, Winwin, and Haechan. Ten didn't think it would be that big of an issue; he knew they all wanted to have a talk with him anyway.

"What do you wanna know? Ten would probably know more than me." Woohyuk said. Doyoung sighed.

"We need Jaehyun's friend's contacts. We have to get to be bottom of this whole Jae-Kwang guy." Ten perked up.

"Jae-Kwang? Who's that?" Winwin sighed.

"A guy Jaehyun was seeing before he got with Taeyong. We're not sure if they actually ended things." Ten visibly got mad.

"He better have. Me and Woohyuk will beat his rich ass if that's not the case." Woohyuk nodded in agreement. 

"Now, I have one of their numbers. The guy's name is Yuta. I don't know where he lives, but you're gonna have to find that out on your own." Doyoung whipped out his phone.

"Number, please."

* * *

Jaehyun sighed, looking at the apartment complex Jae-Kwang lived in. He knew this had to end today if he truly wanted to be happy, but this was going to fully test his strength. He knocked on the door and Jae-Kwang opened it.

"Oh, hello rich boy! Come on in." Jaehyun walked in and sighed. He took in the place. Looked like a college student's dorm, alright. He turned to face Jae-Kwang.

"Listen, I didn't come over here for what you think I-" Jae-Kwang leaned in and kissed Jaehyun. Jaehyun pushed him hard on his chest and it sent Jae-Kwang stumbling.

"Yo, what the fuck?"

"If you'd let me  _finish._ I came here to tell you that we're done. We were done before, you just can't take a hint. We are  _done._ I love someone, and I've hurt them enough. I can't do this shit anymore." Jae-Kwang's eyes widened.

"You're done? And how could you expect me to take a hint, when you, the ever present cold-hearted bastard was always so... _cold-hearted!_ I didn't know what you wanted, or anything! I'm just living life, man. But, since you wanna be like that, then okay." Jaehyun nodded.

"Yeah. Good."

"Just know I'm a liablity." Jaehyun's furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Did you forget your status, baby? I could fucking ruin you. See the headlines now,  _movie director has sex and does drugs with poor college student! sugar baby and sugar daddy?!_ " Jaehyun almost fell out.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. I need money. You gave me money. And I know all about your escorting business. You think I didn't snoop through your shit when you took showers?" Jaehyun felt sick.

"You  _bitch."_ Jae-Kwang came up to Jaehyun's face.

"No, _you_ bitch. You tried to get rid of me. I want to be rich. I want you. And I want your dick in my ass every night because you are  _such_ a good fuck. I wanna sip champagne while talking to people about how good of a job my man did on his latest movie. I wanna kick my feet up on the softest bed in the world at Jeju Island, bitch. And if I can't have you, then I can damn sure have your shush money. Oops!" Jaehyun yelled and kicked over a small table in Jae-Kwang's living room.

"He's getting worked up, do you want me to take the anger away?" Jaehyun pinched his nose and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Shut the fuck up, cause you're not getting me. How much money do you want?"

"I want to be a part of your escorting business. And I want 500,000 won wired to my account. That's just the start."

"If you ask for too much, I might say fuck it and bring you down with me."

"I'm a poor ass college student who hates the shit out of his major. I have nothing to lose!" Jaehyun gagged.

"You lied? I thought you cared about your major."

"Fuck those people, I only care about me. If you lived the way I did when you were young, you would understand you look out for yourself, and no one else. And to think. I actually began to have feelings for you. I thought we could be something. Anyway, yeah. That's what I want."

"I shut the buisness down."

"Get it back up and running again. I don't give a fuck how it happens, just make it happen. Or else your little paradise will crumble to the ground." Jaehyun sighed. He soon walked out of Jae-Kwang's house and went into his car. He locked the doors and began to slam his hands on the steering wheel.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!" 

He would have looked crazy to anyone passing.

* * *

 

Doyoung had obtained Yuta's number. Mark was sitting next to Doyoung and Winwin and Haechan were on the other side. Ten and Woohyuk were standing by the window. They had all crammed into Doyoung's apartment, and they all hoped Yuta would pick up.

Three rings, and then they heard the dirtiest moan  _ever._

"What the fuck?" Woohyuk asked confused. Ten sighed.

"Hello! Hello!" He shouted loudly. The moaning stopped and shuffling could be heard.

"Um...hi. I can't talk right now. Who is this?"

"This is Ten."

"Oh! Ten, Taeyong's friend! Well, I'll call you back in fifteen minutes! Assuming I can bust a nut in that little of time that is. Bye!"

"That was weird." Haechan said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but at least we know it's the right number."

About twenty minutes later, they got a call back.

"Sorry about that. What did you need?"

"Who is Jae-Kwang?" Doyoung asked. Ten gave a look of annoyance to Doyoung and sighed.

"Ten, your voice has changed! Maybe it's the speaker- I dunno. But, Jae-Kwang was a fling Jaehyun had when he and Taeyong weren't on good terms. I'm assuming he's come into question now. Jaehyun doesn't care for that boy anymore. He cut off all relations to him when he left for Japan. We haven't heard from the boy since." Everyone sighed.

"So, Jaehyun is in the clear! He's going to rehab, Taeyong told me, and he genuinely seems to be getting his life together! I'm so happy for him!" Winwin said. Woohyuk nodded.

"I'm just glad Taeyong won't be hurt." There were noises of agreement from all the boys.

"So, who wants food?" Mark asked.

"Why are you just saying that? Are you gonna pay for it?"

"No, but I was hoping you would."

"Stop offering shit you can't even afford!"  


* * *

Taeyong was so happy he could spend this day with Jaehyun. The awards show was in a few days, and they had already gotten fitted. But, he couldn't help but notice that Jaehyun was acting weird lately.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong asked while they were in bed that morning. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong and smiled. It seemed sad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice was gravely and Taeyong shivered. He'd never get used to that.

He had never been able to have a relationship like this. Their foundation was rocky as shit, yes, but they were working through the kinks. Jaehyun was taking the neccessary actions to keep himself on track, and Taeyong was going to graduate soon. It was all coming together, and Taeyong be dammed if anything messed it up. They were out shopping when Taeyong thought of something.

"So like, how are we gonna introudce ourselves? Are you gonna be like, this is my hot boyfriend...or are we gonna have like a couples bit?"

"Only you would think that hard into it."

"Hey! I just wanna be cute, is that so bad?"

"A couples bit? Really?"

"They're cute!" Taeyong pouted. Jaehyun laughed and pinched his cheeks. Taeyong saw Jaehyun looking around, and he had a lost look in his eyes. Maybe he was working through something at therapy and he didn't want to talk about it. Taeyong would respect that. That was between him and his therapist.

"Listen, if you have anything you want to talk to me about, you can tell me anything, okay?" Jaehyun looked at Taeyong and smiled.

"You know I would." 

But Taeyong didn't know that. He just smiled at Jaehyun and nodded, holding his hand as they walked.

* * *

"We have to  _what?"_ Yuta shouted.

"We have to start it up again. Start taking clients again." Johnny cursed loudly.

"Jaehyun, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into!"

"I have to do this. I have to do this for me, for all of you, and for Taeyong." Taeil sighed and sipped from his flask.

"What happened, dipshit?"

"The fucking devil, Jae-Kwang happened."

"What did he do?"

"He threatened me if I didn't give him a job here and hush money. I've been secretly wiring money into his account for three days now." Johnny gasped.

"What the fuck could he possibly have on you to do that?"

"He's a poor ass college student who's going to college to 'help people' and I'm a semi-famous director who just came out with the continuation of a movie that is so popular, the ratings went through the roof. I'm rich, I fucked him multiple times, and I did drugs with him." Taeil whistled.

"Wow." Yuta pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Wow. Fucking 'wow' indeed. Jaehyun, we can't do that anymore. We can't promise him something-"

"He can be my bitch." Taeil said, raising his hand adorned with rings. Johnny frowned.

"You want his ass?"

"Not really, but I'm gonna teach him a lesson. He can get sex out of it, but a lesson will be taught." Yuta blanched.

"That's fucking weird, you know that right."

"We have to trick the boy into thinking he has a job. I've personally hated his ass since Jaehyun mentioned him because Taeyong is a million times better in every sense of the word, and I wanna try out something new. I'm gonna 'punish' him if that's what it's called. Does he hate that shit? Please tell me he hates that shit."

"I mean, he never said anything about it. But, you can't impose a kink on someone that they hate, especially one like that."

"Shit. You never said he hated it, but we gotta make this work somehow. If Jaehyun falls, we fall with him, his health falls, his relationship falls, everything falls. So many asses are on the line." Johnny sighed.

"If we make it known we're back in buisness, people are gonna wanna come."

"So we don't make it known. We only make Jae-Kwang aware, and he comes to my house. We can go from there." Jaehyun sighs and takes a sip of a fruity drink.

"What about the money?" Taeil curses.

"Fuck, forgot about that hush money." Yuta nods to himself.

"Don't give it to him."

"He said he wants me over everything because he developed feelings. I told him I loved someone else." Everyone else in the room groaned in annoyance.

"You shouldn't have did that! Now he's clearly doing this shit just to spite you and see when you snap!" Johnny exclaimed. 

"How was I supposed to know he had feelings! I told him when we first started, don't have feelings, because I won't reciprocate! And he fucked around and had them anyway!" Jaehyun spit back.

"You're like the spitting image of a fucking rich ass bad-boy! Who wouldn't have feelings for your ass, especially a wacko kid like him!" Taeil said.

"Okay, okay! I don't know what to do here. I can't figure it out. I was thinking you gave him one last fuck, but that wouldn't blow over well at all. You have to tell Taeyong. It's not like you love him or anything, but we can't pull anymore shit until you sit him down and tell him." Jaehyun tsked.

"No. He can't know. He  _won't know._ I can't have him pulled back into the part of our relationship that was the worst. That lead to this mess. He will stay in the dark."

"Idiot. Lies upon lies upon lies. When you wake up in the morning and he asks if you're okay, what will you say? 'Yeah, i'm okay. Nothing's wrong.' That's a lie in itself, Jaehyun. He's your boyfriend, he will find out sooner rather than later. And when that happens and if he leaves, that's on you. Tell him the truth." Taeil said, taking a long gulp afterwards.

"Low-blow, drunkie." Jaehyun said. Taeil scowled at him. Yuta put his hands together in a prayer motion.

"You have two days until the awards show. You have until then to tell him the truth. If we find out you haven't, we're telling him. Don't let it be us."

"Why does everyone keep putting me on limits!"

"Because you can't seem to man up for yourself." Johnny said. looking down at his phone.

* * *

Jaekwang got a call from an unknown number the same day.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jae-Kwang?" A smooth voice said over the phone.

"Yes? How do you know my name?"

"From Jaehyun. I'm from the Yuk Agencies, and my name is Taeil. I'm taking you out. Is there a problem with that?" Jae-Kwang's skin broke out into goosebumps. He couldn't believe Jaehyun actually made it happen on his behalf. Maybe he could climb to the top on this hierachy and Jaehyun would see how good he could be. How they could be great together.

"No. There's no problem."

"There's an awards show. The  _Blue Dragon Film Awards,_ and I need someone to accompany me. Will you be alright with that?" Jae-Kwang gasped. That was one of the most famous shoes of the year, and he was going to  _go?_ Maybe he could see Jaehyun there and meet the bitch who took him. 

"Yes. I'm more than alright with that." Taeil nodded. He knew Jaehyun would kill him for this, but he had the support of Johnny and Yuta behind him.

"Okay. Come by the address tonight and we'll get started on our first order of buisness." Jae-Kwang nodded and almost hung up.

"Oh, and don't bother wearing any underwear. It won't be needed for tonight." Taeil hung up promptly and Jae-Kwang jumped up in joy.

He was getting everything he wanted and _more_.

* * *

Taeyong was in his tux, sighing. Jaehyun was tense, and Taeyong assumed it was because he was voted for best director of the year. He was extremely proud of Jaehyun, but he couldn't help but feel it was also because of something else. All his friends had called him before they both left.

"You better rock that red carpet!" He heard Sohye yell. Ten was there too.

"Are you still doing the comeback show?" Taeyong took the phone off of speaker and put it to his ear.

"I haven't talked to Jaehyun about that yet. He's been tense these past few days, and I don't know how he would take that." Woohyuk talked next.

"Well, that makes sense. He is nominated for one of the most influental awards. Knock em' dead tiger. He heard Mark, Doyoung, Haechan, and Winwin's screams in the back.

"You better flash a wink or something!" Winwin shouted. Taeyong laughed and said goodbye to all his friends and hung up. Jaehyun walked out the bathroom and he looked stunning. His curly hair was lush with volume, and his suit fit him perfectly. He took out some red tinted glasses and put them on.

"Are you ready to go?" Taeyong sighed.

"I'm nervous." Jaehyun gave him a smile and grabbed his hand.

"So am I. But, we can do this together. We will do this together." Taeyong nodded and they walked to the limosuine pulled up for them.

Together.

* * *

Jae-Kwang was angry. Taeil was fine as shit, but last night shook him to the core. He had to find Jaehyun and he had to let the world know now. Taeil was keeping watch on him the whole night though, so it wouldn't be easy. 

"Don't even think about trying anything. The only reason you're going is because it's gonna be easier to keep an eye on you here than it would be anywhere else."

"What if he wins, huh? What then?"

"Then he wins. And you don't get paid. And you go back to living how you did before you even met him." 

"Dirt is dirt regardless. And your kisses taste like alcohol."

"But you ate that shit up because I have money, didn't you?"

"Do you want me to be your sugar baby?"

"People think i'm a fucking drunkard most of the time, I don't have a reputation to ruin, sweetheart. That's why it's me and not anyone else in the business. People you'll never find out about." Jae-Kwang rubbed his ass.

"You didn't go light."

"I wasn't supposed to. Jaehyun told me you were a big boy and that you could take it."

"How did it feel fucking one of your friend's boy-toys? Huh?"

"Not pleasant enough. At least I spanked you in the name of a kink. Now shut up, the car's waiting for us." Taeil grabbed Jae-Kwang's arm and they both hopped in the car. Jae-Kwang looked around and sighed.

"Help yourself. This is the last of it." Taeil said.

"You're too sexy." Taeil sighed.

"Don't call me that. Take something or shut up." 

"Jaehyun's shit will get out. There's nothing you can do about it. The only thing you can hope to do is damange control." Taeil yawned.

"You fucking bore me. Can you please shut the hell up until we get there? Damn, I don't know how Jaehyun did it." 

"He was high for most of it." 

"Makes sense."

* * *

There were cameras flashing everywhere, and Taeyong felt amazed and a little confined at the same time. Jaehyun hadn't let go of his hand, and when they stepped on the red carpet, Taeyong was reminded of why he even stripped in the first place.

He loved the spotlight.

Taeyong posed, he flaunted, he shined. Jaehyun was impressed.

"My baby is loving this, isn't he?" Jaehyun whispered in his ear." Taeyong nodded.

"I do." He had decided. He would do the comeback show at  _Orcas._ With or without Jaehyun's permission. Taeyong still could make his own decisions aside from Jaehyun. And this decision was something he felt strongly about.

A reporter came towards them and Jaehyun straightened up.

"We're here live at the  _Blue Dragon Film Awards_ and we're here with Jaehyun and...and someone else?" Jaehyun laughed and so did Taeyong.

"This is Taeyong and he's my boyfriend." The lady who was interviewing them clapped.

"You caught a fine fish in the sea! He's beautiful!" Taeyong blushed and thanked the woman.

"So, your movie  _Be Still, My Love II_ has done so well, it's the only movie I see girls talking about now. How do you feel about that?" Jaehyun smiled wide.

"It feels great. I had origionally wanted to continue with the movie anyway, regardless on how it did. It makes me feel even better knowing people loved it." 

"Also, you've been nominated for Best Director of the Year. We're gonna go to Taeyong. How do you feel on your man's success?" Taeyong smiled.

"I couldn't be more proud of him. He's worked so hard for this and he truly deserves it." The lady cooed at them.

"Well, we're gonna let you two go! It was nice talking with you all. Now, stay tuned as we talk to the cast of  _Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo_ and  _Goblin!"_  

When she left Taeyong put his hand to his heart.

"I can't believe I did that." Jaehyun nodded.

"You did. And you were great." Jaehyun kissed Taeyong on the cheek and Taeyong felt so  _right._

This is where he belonged.

* * *

Jae-Kwang dropped his glass.

"Oh my fuck- can you please!" Taeil whisper-yelled, bending down to pick up the glass. Jae-Kwang saw who Jaehyun came with.

"He came here with  _him?_ That bitch who acts like he knows all the shit? The one that used to be a  _stripper?"_ Taeil sighed.

"Yeah, he did. He loves him."

"What a fucking downgrade. I can't believe this shit." Taeil talked to Johnny and Yuta beside him.

"Stop, can't you see I'm talking to my friends!" Taeil said.

"I don't care! I'm fuming right now."

"Yeah, well can you fume more quietly? We need to go inside the building soon to sit down for the awards, and you're tempermental."

"I'm gonna pull his hair when we get back to school. I'm gonna fuck with his whole existance."

"No you won't. Don't be that petty."

"Honey, can't you see where I am right now, with your ass? I'm the definition of petty, and  _he_ has what truly belongs to  _me."_

"Didn't know your name came tattooed on Jaehyun's ass."

"I wish."

* * *

Jaehyun's acceptance speech made Taeyong cry a lot. He had a headache from crying so much, but it was fine to him. He was fine. Everything was grand. Jaehyun was on cloud 9, they were sipping champaigne with stars, and Jaehyun was already talking about booking a trip to Jeju Island soon. Taeyong was a little buzzed and Jaehyun had just met with another famous director. Jaehyun bid his goodbye and came towards Taeyong.

"How you holdin' up, babe? You wanna stay, or you wanna go?"

"I don't know what I wanna do. I just want you." Taeyong touched Jaehyun on the nose and Jaehyun laughed.

"You're too much. Let's go home." As Taeyong and Jaehyun walked out, they saw Yuta, Johnny, Taeil, and another boy? Yuta saw them and pushed the other three boys the other way. Taeyong was confused.

"Aye, yo Yuta! Yuta! C'mere!" Yuta sighed and turned around.

"Hey, Taeyong. Congrats, Jae. You deserve this." Jaehyun held onto the award tight and smiled.

"This is the best night of my life. I have the man I love beside me and all my friends came as well. I'm on the moon-" When Taeil walked up, he saw Jae-Kwang. His heart leaped in his throat.

"Oh! Jae-Kwang! Hi! I've seen you in some of my classes at school! You came with Taeil? Taeil, you're dating Jae-Kwang?" Jaehyun's face was red with anger.

"He brought Jae-Kwang here. Tonight." Taeil sighed.

"No, he's just a friend who's leaving. We'll talk later."

"But this friend used to hang out with Jaehyun all the time." Jaehyun's blood ran cold. Yuta and Johnny couldn't speak, and Taeil just straight put Jae-Kwang in a chokehold.

"Shut it twinkletoes. He's so fucking drunk. We're leaving." Taeyong was utterly confused. But, he was a little tipsy himself so he dissmissed it.

"G'night! Nice seeing you Jae-Kwang!" Jaehyun sighed.

"I can't do this anymore. Taeyong I have to tell you something!" Taeyong smiled.

"I have to tell you something too! Wait! Everyone! You're gonna wanna hear this!" Johnny turned around and so did everyone else.

"I'm gonna do a comeback show at  _Orcas!_ It's only for one night, so don't worry! I just wanna do it again. Stripping was fun, but it isn't my favorite profession. But bein' out on that red carpet made me miss the attention I used to get when I worked there, so I wanna do it again!" Jaehyun was appaled.

"No. You can't. Don't I give you enough attention?" Taeyong sighed.

"Yeah, but it isn't the same!" Jaehyun shook his head.

"No. I won't let you get on that stage and shake your ass for anyone. No one but me. You're mine now, and that's final."

"When did I become your fucking property!" 

"That's not what I meant! I mean, I can't have anyone else looking at you like that. It's for my eyes only." Taeyong sighed.

"What did you have to tell me?" Jaehyun swallowed.

"Is he about to do it? He did only have until tonight." Yuta whispered to Johnny and Taeil.

"If you do this, I'll ruin you." Jae-Kwang said.

"Fuck you." Jaehyun spat with malice. 

"What? What's going on?"

"When we weren't talking, Jae-Kwang was my...boy-toy. I'd fuck him and do drugs with him and I'd pay him in the end. Then you came along and I cut off all relations with him. I ended it. I guess he didn't get the memo because he wanted to be more. But I love you. So, he threatened to ruin me by making a big scandal in his favor. That's why he's with Taeil. Taeil was going to convince him to drop the whole thing. I had been wiring money into his account for a few days now. I didn't want to tell you because of this trust issue between us. It's so fucked up and i'm sorry." Taeyong bit his cheek.

"I think I need some space. You just told me that, and you're treating me like property. Whatever the hell you're doing at therapy isn't working because this- he gestured to the whole group- this isn't healthy." 

"Don't do that." Jaehyun said.

"You think I don't love you? That I don't care for you? But, this is too much! You just got back two months ago and this is already happening! The problems are already happening, Jaehyun! I want to live a drama-free life! This is too much for me right now, I'm going to graduate soon. Please, just give me my space. I can't have this on my mind when I also need to focus on school." Taeyong kissed Jaehyun on the cheek and walked away. Jaehyun gripped his award so tight he was sure he was going to break it.

"Please. Tell the press what you fucking want. I don't care anymore. You're not getting anymore shit from me. I'm done." Jae-Kwang was silent.

"You can't milk him out of anymore shit. The only catylist that kept him from ending it completely just got nipped in the bud. So, you've gotten enough money anyways. Now, leave us all alone." Jae-Kwang walked down the street defeated.

"I'm gonna find someone better than Jaehyun. I will." He whispered to himself as he walked away.

Taeil patted Jaehyun on the back.

"It's gonna get better." Jaehyun sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't know anymore. Maybe I should just let him go. It might be for the best." Yuta looked pained.

"Now, don't go saying stuff you don't mean."

"No, I think I do. Everytime we're good, we always fall back into this pit of...of not-good. We always backtrack on our progress. That isn't any way to live. I can't live like that, and he definitely can't live like that. I want him to have the best life he can possibly have, because he's better than me in so many ways. He's everything I wish I could be and more. He inspires me to work hard. And even if we can't be together, I'm going to be better for him." 

"So...are you really done?" Jaehyun wipes his eyes on his sleeve and nods.

"This is it." Yuta tears up.

"Taeyong was the best relationship i've seen you in. He made you happy." 

"But did I make him happy? Please don't answer. I don't want to go back on my decision." All three men stayed quiet.

"Let's go to a bar. I'm hungry." Jaehyun said. Yuta nodded.

"Okay. Let's call a cab."

* * *

A few months had passed since the awards, and Taeyong spent Christmas by himself. All his friends were either with family or with their significant others. Taeyong couldn't say he didn't feel empty without the presense of Jaehyun there, but he hoped the boy was having a good Christmas.

Jaehyun spent Christmas sulking with Taeil. Johnny was at a cabin with Nayoung, and Yuta said he had some business to attend to.

"Can't believe we're about to get fucking drunk on Christmas. At least Yuta cooked us some good food." Jaehyun gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah. Me and Taeyong talked about how we would spend Christmas. I got him a gift but, I could never give it to him."

"What was it?"

"It was a camera. One that he can take photos with. And a journal. He dabbles in those things, and he told me one night when he thought I wasn't listening."

"Where is it now?" Jaehyun hopped up and Taeil followed him. They walked to his huge room and he rummaged in the closet.

"It was back here, I swear it was..." Taeil made a noise.

"Yuta, that sneaky bastard!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Jaehyun asked confused.

"What color was the packaging."

"A dusty brown, with black trim, why?"

"Yuta had a package like that in his hands when he left. Ring a bell?" Jaehyun bit his lip and laughed.

"Why is Yuta always the mediator between me and Taeyong?"

"I dunno. No one else want's to do it."

Jaehyun laughed loudly while Taeil shrugged.

* * *

Taeyong got a knock at his door and when he opened it, he saw it was Yuta standing with a package. He got flashbacks to the first time and he almost slammed the door. But, he remembered Yuta was a saint, so he let him come in.

"It's cold out there!" Yuta exclaimed. He sat on the ugly couch in Taeyong's living room and sighed.

"Bet you're wondering why I'm here, huh?" Taeyong nods.

"If it's to convince me of anything, then-" Yuta held his hand up.

"Stop assuming and let me talk first?" Yuta said softly.

"Jaehyun doesn't want me to convince you of anything. He's not going to chase after you anymore." Those words punched Taeyong right in the chest, and he didn't know how to feel about that.

"I didn't even come to convince you of anything. I came to tell you something. Yes, what Jaehyun did was wrong. And I can understand why you want space. But, Jaehyun tried really hard to get Jae-Kwang to go away. Taeil did most of the dirty work because he doesn't give a fuck. Jaehyun was clean, and if he wasn't I wouldn't lie to you. This really hit him hard, and he's tired." Taeyong gulped.

"How...how is he?"

"He's taking care of himself. Probably drinking with Taeil, that's how he was before I left. But, anyway. Here." He set the dusty brown box lined with black in front of Taeyong.

"This was his Christmas gift to you. I hope you take it. This might be my last visit with you." Taeyong looked confused.

"Why? Aren't we still friends?"

"Of course we are! I don't hate you! I just...it's hard. It's hard for more than you and Jaehyun, I can tell you that." Yuta stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Now I really have to go and make this pie. Those boys can't cook for shit, and Johnny is going to bring Nayoung tomorrow and it needs to cool and- wow I have to go!" Yuta walked to the door and Taeyong smiled at him sadly.

"Merry Christmas, Yuta." Taeyong said.

"Merry Christmas, Taeyong." Yuta said softly, walking away briskly. Taeyong shut the door and opened the box carefully. He put his hand over his mouth as emotions welled up inside of him. It was a camera. A very expensive one at that. And a thick journal that was very nicely made. There was also a card in there, and Taeyong didn't know if he should open it. If he deserved to open it.

Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it anyway.

 

_Dear Taeyong,_

_I hope you like this gift. It was the night the week I got back. You were talking and we had just got finished with some...stuff. But, you were telling me about all the things I didn't know about you, and you thought I was asleep. I listen to you even when you think I don't. Hopefully when you read this we'll be on better terms. I was skipping therapy. I thought it was silly, and I was skipping. But, as I went more and more I realized that I always skip on the things I actually need. I needed that. And I need you. I want you to know that I love you. I really do. You're a beacon of hope for me. When you smile, my heart...god I can't even put it into words. I just...love you._

_\- Jaehyun_

 

Taeyong sighed and put the card down. He turned on the camera and looked through the lens. It was crisp and clear. He wished he was at Jaehyun's house right now, with all of his friends eating a Christmas meal. Jaehyun holding him by the waist, Haechan making an innapropriate comment, and Ten laughing at it. Sohye and Mina would frown while Yuta would bring out the food he, Taeyong and Yoojung had worked so hard on. Jaehyun would give him the gift and he would tear up in front of all of his friends. They would all laugh and celebrate and drink wine and everything would be alright. Jaehyun would make love to him so slow and so  _right_ that Taeyong would be breathless.

He had to make everything right. He just didn't know how.

* * *

 

Taeyong was graduating. All his friends from school came and Taeyong felt so loved. Everyone from  _Orcas_ came as well, but Taeyong didn't see Jaehyun and his friends. He sighed, pulling on his robe.

"Why the long face, graduate!" Ten asked, looking dashing in his suit. Woohyuk laughed at him.

"It's nothing. I'm just happy this shit is over!" Sejeong smiled.

"I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to eat food after this, though." Yoojung nodded.

"I cooked so many sweets you guys are gonna hate the taste of sugar afterwards." Taeyong laughed. 

"Now, I have to go, you all sit down and talk, the ceremony is gonna start soon!" Taeyong said, walking away from his friends. Taeyong felt a little awful. Jaehyun was supposed to be here, cheering him on with the rest of them, he was supposed to run into Jaehyun's arms afterwards and take embarassing photos and have all his friends cringe at them. 

But, he found his place in the students and he saw Jae-Kwang. He shivered. Even though he and Jaehyun weren't on talking terms, he still hated what that boy did to Jaehyun. Jae-Kwang tried to throw his work in the trash once and kept doing little things throughout the rest of the semester to throw him off his game. But, he wouldn't be bested by that deadbeat. Jae-Kwang smiled bitterly at Taeyong.

"You and Jaehyun broken up yet?"

"What we are isn't any of your fucking business."

"I just wanna know, is all."

"Like I just said, forget it."

"You all are shit, anyways. I can find someone else who's way better than Jaehyun."

"Please do." Jae-Kwang walked off and Taeyong rolled his eyes. The ceremony began and Taeyong took a deep breath. He quit his job at the cafe and Sehun was also with all his friends. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had come as well, because his friends at his job at the hotel found out he was graduating too, and they wanted to see him as well. He had so many people who supported him, and he felt blessed. His parents wouldn't have cared, they couldn't get past the fact that he liked men instead of women.

And that was always a slap in the face.

But, as he walked up on the stage and took the diploma, he felt so blessed. He saw all his friends in the crowd cheering for him. As they were told to turn their tassles the other way, he smiled so wide. His hat went up in the air, and he laughed. All his hard work had come to this. His dream coming true. Yes, he had more school to do, but this was a milestone. He could take a break after this.

* * *

They were all at  _Orcas,_ and Taeyong bit into a cupcake. 

"Are you doing the comeback show tonight?" Ten asked. Taeyong nodded.

"Why not? Let's end this day right. I get one last chance at being in the spotlight, and I'm already feeling good. Let's keep it up. Do you guys have my outfit back there?"

"Why would we give it away? It's in the same spot you left it." Taeyong smiled warmly.

"I love you guys." Woohyuk smiled.

"Go get em', tiger!" Taeyong stripped down out of his graduation clothes and put on his outfit. He doused himself in glitter and smiled. It's coming full circle, now. He awaited his set and three men walked in.

"We heard there was a graduate in here?" He heard Taeil yell. His eyes got wide. He stood up and saw it was indeed Yuta, Johnny and Taeil.

"You guys came?" He came and gave all them hugs. They didn't mind the glitter.

"Why wouldn't we? You're our friends too!" Johnny said.

"We had to support you, no matter what." Taeil said, sipping from his flask.

"You and that flask. You're gonna die one day."

"Aren't we all?" Taeil shrugged his shoulders. Yuta tsked at him.

"I've been trying to tell him the same thing. We brought you some flowers." They were purple and white and Taeyong took them kindly.

"Thank you. I'm going to put these in a vase." Taeyong put them down.

"Um, so where's..." Yuta and Taeil looked at each other while Johnny looked down.

"It's okay." Taeyong said. "I'm glad you guys are here." Yuta smiled.

"Good luck!" They walked out and Taeyong sat in his seat. All the other girls were out there and he was alone to himself. The nerves of preforming caught up with him and he blinked rapidly. He wished Jaehyun were here. 

Jaehyun this, Jaehyun that. Maybe he needed to let him go as well. He saw on a rumor website that Jaehyun might to to Europe to shoot a spin-off of another one of his movies  _On the Clock._ If that was the case, then Taeyong had no chance of being with him again. He sighed and stood up. He would dance for him. He would act like no one was watching but Jaehyun. He could understand where Jaehyun was coming from, but that didn't mean he needed to talk to him like he was property. 

He heard Ten announce his name and Woohyuk popped in to tell him where to stand. He stood in the exact same spot he was acustomed to. When the curtains opened, the music came on and the bright lights hit him. He smiled and danced his heart out. He heard whoops and hollers and he was brought back to the first time he ever saw Jaehyun in the club. He smiled at the thought.

It all came back to him.

When he finished, he took a bow. The lights dimmed down and he could see into the crowd. He saw a man with ginger curls clapping.

"Damn. You still got it." The man said. Taeyong rushed off the stage and ran into Jaehyun's arms.

"You came! You came, you came?" He asked.

"I realized I was being an ass. I know you love me and I was wrong to say that to you. I just gave up on us because nothing ever goes right. But, Yuta helped me realize that you are what I want. I should go after what I want. I would chase you to the ends of the Earth just for this." Taeyong kissed him deep.

"I can't believe you came. Were you at the graduation?"

"In the very very back so you couldn't see us." Taeyong sobed in joy.

"You came to the graduation! I gotta get outta these clothes so we can go out for some food and take embarassing photos."

"On your new camera?" Taeyong stilled.

"How did you know Yuta-"

"I actually didn't at first. Taeil helped me put two and two together. I presume you saw the note?"

"I did. And I love you, I love you, I love you. I can't express it in three words. Three words aren't even enough."

"Poetic and sappy. You've got it bad for me, Lee." Taeyong laughed in Jaehyun's arms.

"You've got it bad too, Jung." 

"Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> yuta's story should be up whenever cause i'm not gonna rush
> 
> thank you again. :)
> 
> (deleted the aftermath i wrote a few days ago because i seriously hated that shit,,,this is a perfect ending to the series so yeah i'm not writing for this again only like side stories now sorry if u guys really liked that aftermath?? after deciding for a while i just wanted to wrap it up here. thank u again again i love u all)


End file.
